


I'm So Sorry

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Graves has stood up the reader one too many times and he tries to make up for it.





	I'm So Sorry

You knew that Graves was invested in his work at MACUSA. But you still were disappointed again and again when he would cancel your dates at the last minute. That's why when he made plans for a holiday dinner with you, you didn't have high hopes. The date was set for December 23rd at 8pm but when you received a phone call from him at 7pm telling you he couldn't make it, you were heartbroken. He promised to make it up to you the following night, however. The next night came and your hopes were still low. You came home to yours and Graves' shared condo, unlocked the door and were once again unsurprised to find an empty building. The clock hit 8:15pm and the tears started to prick your eyes. There was only so many times that your relationship could withstand being stood up. Just then, Graves came down the stairs. "Hey, Y/N, I told you we were meeting upstairs." He hadn't told you that but you didn't say anything, just followed him up the stairs. When you reached the top, you gasped. There were candles and rose petals all over the floor. There was a long dining table covered in an elaborate dinner, with all your favourite foods. "I know this doesn't make up for all of the missed dates or all of my long hours at MACUSA, but I hope it helps a little bit, Y/N. I'm so sorry", Graves said. "I think you can be forgiven", you said, kissing him.


End file.
